


Just A Dress Rehearsal

by writingramblr



Category: British Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: AU real world, M/M, Smutty smut porn, from a dream, rp slash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston is planning a top secret appearance at San Diego Comic Con, but he needs to try on the costume beforehand, make sure it still fits. His friend Ewan McGregor gives him some feedback on his planned act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dress Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is the first real time i've ever written ANYTHING remotely like this. It was inspired by a dream i had the night after watching Tom at SDCC, and needless to say, wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been so panty-meltingly hot.   
> Please forgive any rookie mistakes, slash writing wise. I only ever touched upon this in my one Gossip Girl story (available on ffdotnet) and that was just kissing.  
> Hopefully i've made it plausible if with a few changes. Ewan IS married IRL, but i like to think if he wasn't he would at least be 'Tom-Sexual,' as we all are, and the idea of them being flatmates is purely from the dream as well.  
> Enjoy the madness!

"Tom, what on earth are you doing?" Ewan's Scottish lilt came through his confused tone as he eyed his British flat mate and friend Tom Hiddleston. Who, at the moment was in full costume, as Loki from his latest film, Thor the Dark world.   
"This is not earth, where I come from, it is known as Midgard."  
Tom's face was completely serious, and his voice was deeper than usual, but a sly wink and momentary break in his character mask clued Ewan in.  
Tom was practicing for his top secret appearance at the San Diego Comic con next month. It had technically been Chris' idea. Naturally, Tom had gotten excited at the prospect.  Not because he enjoyed the costume, nor the time it took to put on, but because the fans adored it.   
They loved him as Loki.  
"Well yes. I guess to an Asgardian, this isn't earth." Ewan shot back nonchalantly, and moved his gaze to the windows overlooking the busy streets of London.   
Tom, as Loki, didn't take kindly to being ignored in such a blatant manner.  
"Eyes on me mortal. _I am your king_. Claim _loyalty_ to me and I will give you what you _crave_. "  
Ewan spun around, his brown eyebrows rising slowly, until they had almost disappeared into his shaggy bangs.  
"What was that? Oh, the sound of hundreds of hearts breaking. I think you should change that line. It’s a bit too...suggestive. "  
Tom nodded slightly, and Ewan knew he was making a mental note.  
"Now, _kneel_ before your king."  
Ewan smirked,  
"If I must."  
He moved from his desk chair to the carpet, and traced his fingers over the weave, awaiting 'Loki's next command   
"Very good. Now, you may rise, and give fealty to me. With a kiss."  
Ewan shrugged and did so, brushing his lips over Tom's just long enough to make his own knees tremble.  
The tickle from his roommate's beard sent shivers down Tom's spine; at least, that's how he comprehended it.  
"Good. Now return to your chair and you may look away from me."  
Ewan grinned slightly,  
"What if I don't want to? Who's to say I'm done? I gave my loyalty to you. Give _me_ what I crave. You."  
Tom was taken aback, but didn't deny he liked the sound of that. He had only been carrying a torch for his friend since, oh a year ago. He realized he was pretty straight, except for when he'd catch himself staring at Chris, or more recently, Ewan.  
Chris was perfectly giddy with Elsa, and god knew Tom didn't want to make things awkward there.  
But now his best friend was suggesting the one thing he'd been too, well, afraid to ask for?  
Tom gulped and nodded.  
"Shall I change?" He whispered, as if speaking loudly would shatter the moment.  
Ewan shrugged again,  
"If you prefer. I kind of like it. Leather and metal is sexy on you."  
Tom was no stranger to compliments, ever since he became a worldwide name, but hearing those words from Ewan's lips, made his cheeks heat up.  
"Okay."  
***  
Ewan was not one to waste time, and had already slipped off his shirt before Tom had come back to reality, the reality that this was actually happening and not another fantasy while he simply pleasured himself in the shower.  
Or the time, one time! When he pictured Ewan whilst making love to his last serious lady friend.    
That had been an awkward moment, fighting the urge to call out his name.  
Back to the present, Ewan was running his hands over the costume, trying to find an opening or a way to free Tom's growing arousal.  
"This thing looks good, but it’s _bloody hard_ to open."  
Tom fought back a laugh and gently moved Ewan's hands aside, flipping open the cover flap of leather that hid the large codpiece which had been visible in the original costume, but changed for the Avengers version.   
Tom shucked off the cape and first layer of armor, made from very hard plastic.   
"Ah, much better." He muttered, and Ewan nodded.  
"Now I can finally touch you. "  
His hands followed the edge of the emerald green fabric, tracing his fingertips underneath and brushing across Tom's bare torso underneath.   
Goosebumps erupted over his skin, and sent another shiver up Tom's spine. This time, he didn't need to pretend why he liked it.  
"Oh Ewan... kiss me again won't you?"   
Tom's eyes had slipped shut and he was losing most of his ability to think coherently as Ewan began walking him backwards, towards his bedroom, all the while scrabbling about and pulling off various pieces of his costume.  
Ewan complied as soon as he had carefully removed the long black Loki wig, revealing Tom's still dyed dark, short curly hair.  
Slightly flattened, but after Ewan quickly ran his fingers through it, it began to resemble its usual chaotic tousled look. He leaned close and captured Tom's lips with his own, nipping and sucking on his rather full bottom lip.  
Tom groaned deep in his throat, and with a final step backwards, felt the edge of the bed behind his knees.  
Ewan gave him a push on his shoulders, parting their lips momentarily as Tom fell back onto the sheets, letting his friend climb on top of him, relishing the feel of his bare chest on his own. He hadn't even noticed how quickly Ewan had gotten his torso unclothed.  
The Scotsman was quite good at this.  
***

Tom felt calloused hands at his waist and as the fingers brushed past his hipbones and neared his straining erection, he unconsciously bucked upwards, towards Ewan’s touch.

“Shall I take these off, _my king_?”

Tom bit his bottom lip, nodding in reply.

Ewan looped his thumbs over the waistband to Tom’s leather mesh pants and slowly pulled them down, revealing plain black boxers, and an obvious tent of his arousal.

He ran his hand over it, and smirked as he felt it twitch towards him.

“Mmm, looks like someone’s in need of a helping hand.”

Tom growled again, and after kicking off the pants, looped his leg around Ewan’s torso, and flipped him over, so that he was now on top.

“My turn.”

He nearly ripped off the button on Ewan’s jeans in his haste to get them off.

He was delighted to discover Ewan was commando.

“This should be fun.”

“Do you have any…er… lube?”

Tom gulped, and nodded, gesturing over to the bedside cabinet,

“Just there. Condoms and lube. Just in case.”

Ewan cocked a brown brow at him,

“You naughty boy. Have you been planning this? Seducing me with your whole get up, and then furious hot sex?”

Tom shrugged, and tried to appear nonchalant,

“Well I would have preferred to leave the costume on, but I had no idea how challenging that would make it. Shall I go first?”

Ewan shook his head,

“Nope. I insist. You’ve got a pressing problem, allow me.”

Tom’s eyes went wide, as Ewan gripped him around the waist and flipped him over again with a grunt, before sliding down, and leisurely tugging off his boxers, with his teeth, and quickly moving a hand up to slowly begin stroking his erection.

Even without any extra lubrication other than a bit of precum from the tip, Ewan’s hand felt so sinful, and Tom had to restrain himself, reciting Shakespeare quotes in his head, to keep from embarrassing himself too quickly.

Ewan noticed his lips moving slightly, and he smirked,

“Praying are you? I had no idea I was so good at this. Perhaps I’m in the wrong line of work.”

Tom paused momentarily to laugh at his friend,

“No, you’re too good and I’m trying not to look like a fool.”

Ewan rolled his eyes,

“Tom you know that’s basically impossible. The only way you could look like a fool was if you wore something other than a suit to your premiere parties.”

Tom bit his lip, as a movement of Ewan’s thumb over the tip of his shaft drove him near the edge, before he replied, his breathing becoming unsteady,

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

Ewan leaned down, and put his smart mouth to use by wrapping his lips around the tip of Tom’s erection.  A few swipes of his tongue, and Tom’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.  He grinned around the tip and moved to take it deeper into the back of his throat, humming slightly. The vibrations felt heavenly to Tom, who couldn’t keep a groan from escaping. Another stroke of Ewan’s hand at the base of his shaft, combined with the hot wetness of his mouth, and Tom was past the point of no return.

He thrust upwards a few times and Ewan simply stayed put, glancing up and rather enjoying the expression of ecstasy on his friends’ face. He’d never admit it, but he didn’t mind swallowing for Tom. It helped him keep the dominating god illusion.

Tom fell back against the sheets, nearly exhausted, but panting hard, trying to let his heartbeat slow down again.

Ewan let Tom’s now softened member fall from his lips with a quiet ‘pop’ and leaned beside him, propped up on his elbow, watching him with an amused smile.

“You should know, you do look a bit like an angel when you come. No wonder ladies love you.”

Tom raised his eyebrows, and gave his usual head tilt and chuckle,

“I doubt it’s that. I think they enjoy me playing the bad guy. Not to mention the suits.”

Ewan shoved him back against the sheets,

“Whatever mate. Now. It’s your turn. You’ve gotta help me tame my lightsaber. Can’t you see how badly it needs a good polishing?”

Tom chuckled again, and sat up slowly, reaching over for the lube,

“What on earth? Do you think we’re in a porno or something? That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Ewan grimaced,

“You’re right. Perhaps that’s why I’m not so successful with the ladies.”

Tom handed Ewan the lube, and moved over, crawling up the sheets, until he reached the headboard. He stretched a bit, feeling the muscles in his back tensing and relaxing and he kneeled against the pillows, presenting Ewan with his bare backside.

Ewan would have laughed if he wasn’t so aroused and in need of release. The tall, strong dominating actor who had won the world of women over with his commanding character was perfectly happy being the bottom in a random encounter with his old friend.

“Alright, whenever you’re ready.” Tom said, having begun relaxing his lower muscles, and felt the cool touch of Ewan’s hand, liberally covered with lube, tracing around his tight hole.

Ewan let go of Tom’s arse and reached down to stroke himself a few times, making sure his erection was quite slick.

He closed his eyes and hummed slightly, just touching himself and having Tom so ready before him was turning him on immensely.

He would have been perfectly content to stroke himself and simply come over Tom’s arse, but that wouldn’t feel nearly as good as burying himself to the hilt and he could easily lean close and touch Tom, in case he wasn’t as mutually stimulated.

Ewan lined himself up and gently thrust in, just the tip, to feel how stretched Tom was. Surprisingly, he was loose enough, that without much pressure, Ewan could thrust halfway in, and with a careful push, he sheathed himself completely inside Tom, past the tight ring of muscle.

He reached up to grip Tom’s thighs, and tried not to hurt him. It felt so good, so much tighter than the grip of any woman, and when he pulled out, and moved back in, he felt Tom groan underneath him.

Maybe he needn’t worry about his friend enjoying it.

When he thrust in for the third time, he hadn’t realized it, but he was moaning aloud, and could feel Tom shaking under him.

He let go of Tom’s thigh, and snaked his hand under to grasp his shaft. Tom groaned again, and pushed into Ewan’s grip, hissing aloud,

“Yes, that’s it. Please, harder.”

Ewan bit back a comment about Tom’s eloquence failing him when on the verge of orgasm, and instead simply gave into his need, his rhythm becoming frantic, and when he began to see stars, he nearly shouted, but instead pulled out of Tom and stroked himself in time with the waves of pleasure as they overcame his body.

He released his grip on Tom’s thighs, and hoped he hadn’t left bruises.

Tom was chuckling again, and shook his head, sending his dark curls flopping about his forehead.

Ewan glanced at him from the corner of his eye, curious as to what amused him.

“That’s something I’ll remember to ask for when I get home from San diego.”

Ewan shrugged, before stowing the bottle of lube back in the bedside table,

“No need to ask mate. I’m up for it. If you want to go first next time, it’s fine with me.”

Tom smiled,

“Just like you. Always giving. Alright fine. Next time...”

“Oh and Tom, leave the costume on also. We’ll see if we can’t work around all that crap.”

Tom raised his eyebrows,

“Crap? How dare you criticize my God-ly garb.”

He tried to say it with his deeper, husky voice he saved for when playing the god in question, but it only ended up making Ewan laugh.

He knew better.

***

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, I'd like to thank you, and dare to ask if this hopefully didn't completely make you despise my creation?  
> Personally I did get a bit...ahem, twirly as 'New Girl' would say, as i was writing the latter bit, and the idea of Tom being in costume as Loki whilst demanding ...ahem, was simply too delicious to pass up.  
> And a P.S. if you're Tom and reading this, well, it's your own darn fault. And if you're Luke, well, you shouldn't have let Tom out on stage loose.   
> Goodnight all and may you have lovely Loki dreams!


End file.
